A Midsummer Night Part 2
by yavin4
Summary: Severus Snape returns to the Holodeck of Requirements. May the Room of Holodecks? His first words are "What the hell is this?" Sequel to 'A Midsummer Night' by BertaS. Read that first, thanks. Link on my profile. Non-graphic mxm


STOP! You must go read ' A Midsummer Night' by BertaS. This is a sequel. There's a link in my profile.

Did you go read it? Good. On with the story.

AMN-P2

Disclaimer: 'Anything you recognize is not mine, and in fact, I probably stole it. -BertaS'. Doubly true for me, yavin4, since I am not the genesis of this fusion of castle and starship magic.

This take place after ST:TNG Season 6 esp 8 'A Fistful of Datas'

AN: I put in my review for 'A Midsummer Night' that I hoped someone did adopt the story. I never expected to be the one to create the next chapter. PM myself and BertaS if you wish to add a chapter. BertaS did a quick beta for me. Thanks, dear. We will then put up links on our profile. Umm, 'pattern Delta-two'? Ahaaa, no comment.

Warning: non-graphic mxm

AMN-P2

Severus Snape was not sure why he was headed towards the Room of Requirements, again. He had meet Data there only forty-eight hours ago and thoroughly enjoyed the time spent. Their conversation about combining compounds during the later half of his visit had been stimulating. Stimulation. He gritted his teeth. He was not some teenager driven by rampaging, stupidity inducing hormones.

The innocent wall on the seventh floor seemed to mock the Potion Master's self-control. Severus glared at it before pacing three times in front of the wall, thinking of the strange room where he had met the android. When the door appeared, the wizard opened it and walked in. He paused on the other side.

"What the hell is this?" Severus whispered looking around.

The town he was in had dirt roads and worn wooden buildings. A horse snorted from across the street. In all it looked much like a town from one of the American's 'Western' movies his father had watched.

"Hey! Who are you?" A child's piping voice asked him. Snape looked over and saw a male child staring at him. A foot was even tapping. The child wore clothes of the time period and place they seemed to be in and a deputy sheriff's star. "Well? Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape. I am here looking for Data. But the door seems to have sent me to the wrong place," he sneered.

"Lieutenant Commander Data? He's not here. This is my time on the holodeck. You should ask the computer where he is. Are you two going to spend time in his Sherlock Holmes program? You seemed dressed for that. Are you new on the ship? I've never heard of a Snape on board. But then again, I don't get told much since I'm a kid."

The professor tuned out the child. Data was not here. But the child has said the 'computer' could find him. On his last trip, Data had called out the word 'computer' before giving commands.

Severus cleared his throat. "Computer, please locate Data."

"Hey!"

"Lieutenant Commander Data is currently in main engineering," the same impersonal female voice spoke.

"Hmmm. Computer, will you send a request to Data to join me in this room?"

"Unable to comply."

"Well, damn," Severus sighed.

"Hey!"

"What!" the teacher snapped. The dark skinned boy jumped.

"Lieutenant Commander Data is probably working right now. You'll have to go back to your quarters and wait there for him. This is my time for the holodeck. And if you want to talk to someone, you have to request a communication channel to them."

"I apparently can't leave this holodeck place."

"Why?"

Snape glared at the boy. "How should I know? That is what Data told me on my last visit."

The boy's eyes widened. "Another glitch in this program? Man, that stinks. You aren't going to hurt me, are you?"

"No," the dark haired man ground out. A thought crossed his mind. "Not if you call Data and ask him to come here. At which point, he will deal with me and we will leave you alone."

"Uhh, I'll try. Computer, please open communications with Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Unable to comply. Unauthorized personnel for direct contact. Please state valid request."

"Ah man! Come on. Computer, there's a system malfunction in the Deadwood Western program that only Lieutenant Commander Data can take care of."

"Connecting."

"Yes!"

"This is Lieutenant Commander Data. Please state the nature of your communication."

"Lieutenant Commander Data? This is Alexander Rozhenko. I'm on Holodeck Four in the Deadwood Western program. A man in strange robes has appeared and says he looking for you."

"Has this man told you his name, Mr. Rozhenko?"

"Yes, he says it's Severus Snape."

"I will be down shortly. Please ask Mr. Snape to wait patiently for me."

"Okay, thank you." Alexander turned to the older man. "There you go. He's on his way. Do you want to wait in the saloon or the sheriff's office?"

AMN-P2

Severus and Alexander looked up as the sheriff's door opened. The Slytherian male drank in the sight of his Hufflepuff dressed obsession.

"Mr. Snape. What brings you into Mr. Rozhenko's Western holodeck program?"

"Data. I can only enter where the door opens to." The Lieutenant Commander gave his odd head bob in acknowledgment.

"What door?"

"Mr. Rozhenko, thank you for informing me of Mr. Snape's appearance. I apologize for any inconvenience it may have caused you," the android gave another bob.

"It's not been a problem. Mr. Snape has been playing chess with me. He's really good." Severus shifted at the smile the boy shot him.

"That is because you lack experience, boy," Severus corrected him. "Study history, study fighting, study war and its general's thoughts. Then, by time you are my age, you should be a better opponent."

"Yes, sir!" Alexander sat straight and gave a salute. The darkly dressed man rose and stood next to Data as the other addressed the boy,

"You may continued using the holodeck for the remainder of your time, Mr. Rozhenko. I shall work on Mr. Snape in the hotel. It most likely will take longer than your time to look him over, therefore please do not shut the program down when you leave."

"Won't I get in trouble?" the boy looked worried.

"No, I have already entered the malfunction into the computer and arranged for the time necessary to handle it."

"Alright. Hey, what door are you talking about?" The child scratched his head.

"We refer to the door you found me next to," Severus intoned. "For your safety, do not enter it."

"Okay. Goodbye, Mr. Snape. Thank you for playing chess."

"You're welcome, Rozhenko."

He walked them out and waved as he started a patrol down the street. The teacher and the officer quietly entered the hotel and moved to a room upstairs.

"Computer," Data spoke after closing the door. "Please raise a soundproof barrier around this room and deny all external access."

"Warning. Alterations to this holodeck program could cause malfunctions." The damn computer...

"Alterations will be temporary. Do not save them when the program is closed," the android calmly answered.

"Understood."

The wizard watched as the walls, floor, and ceiling wavered. He looked up to see golden eyes watching him. A smirk twitched his lips.

"Well then, Data. I understand you intend to 'work' on me in addition to 'looking' me over and let's not forget your promise to 'handle' me. What are your plans?"

"I feel I did not perform position four of pattern Delta-two properly. I intend to correct that flaw."

And Severus found his reason for returning. He knew that drive for perfection. He shared it. He craved it. He eagerly watched as golden-pale fingers reached for the buttons on his jacket.

End

There, done. I would love to see someone adopt this, too.

yavin4


End file.
